


Tanjoubi

by hexuba



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexuba/pseuds/hexuba
Summary: Poppy thinks our Tora boy deserves a little birthday surprise.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 24
Kudos: 103





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this story for a while now, but seeing as we're in the midst of Aries season, I thought it was high time that I finally post the first part. This may not be everyone's cup of tea, but hopefully it's still enjoyable!

**One**

“Kid, you know I hate this shit.” Tora stood in Poppy’s bedroom, his arms crossed as he watched her fidget. She bit her lip and twisted her fingers, unable to contain her nervous energy.

“Just one gift,” she pleaded. “I know you hate birthdays, but I promise you’ll like this.” His eyes raked over her. She looked so deceptively innocent in her shorts and t-shirt, the thin fabric doing little to hide the outline of her ample breasts.

“Are you the gift?” Poppy blushed and opened her mouth to answer when someone knocked at the apartment door.

“Wait here!” she said excitedly as she ran towards the living room. Tora sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, dreading each imagined possibility. A singing telegram? A fortune teller? A fucking clown? There was no telling what his mighty little girlfriend would come up with…

Poppy returned a moment later wearing a shy smile, pulling on the hand of a woman he didn’t know. She was delicate and pretty, although to Tora she seemed somewhat plain in the shadow of Poppy’s beauty; she was a rose, but Poppy was a whole bouquet. Still, there was something familiar and warm about her two doe eyes that peered curiously at Tora from beneath her silky dark hair. She was as fair as Poppy, with a sweet pink mouth and lightly flushed cheeks.

“This is Yuwa,” Poppy said. Yuwa extended a dainty hand and Tora shook it hesitantly.

“Pleased to meet you, sir.” She greeted with a small bow, her skin growing redder under Tora’s confused gaze.

“Are ya a…masseuse?” he wondered, sure that his face was one giant question mark.

“No, silly,” Poppy laughed. “She’s, um, she’s…part of your gift.” Tora arched a brow.

“Right, I got that,” he said slowly. “But what part exactly?” He wasn’t in the mood for games, and he couldn’t understand why Poppy was being so guarded with her answers. She slipped her arm around Yuwa’s waist and drew her closer.

“I thought Yuwa could come play.” Static crackled in Tora’s head and his heart hammered in his chest. Was this a dream? A hallucination? Was Poppy really saying what he thought she was saying? He tried to read her eyes but she remained smiling and expectant.

“Pops, I…” Tora stumbled over his words, simultaneously dumbfounded and alarmed at Poppy’s boldness. “Kid, I’m flattered, I think. I mean, this is an interesting…present. But I don’t want this. I don’t wanna be with another woman. Why the fuck do ya think I would want this?” Poppy frowned and Tora felt oddly guilty.

“Tora,” Poppy said softly. “She’s not for you.” Tora looked between the two women.

“What do ya mean?”

“I mean she’s not for you,” she said again. “She’s for me.”

“For what…” The question died on Tora’s lips as Yuwa gently cupped one of Poppy’s breasts, her thumb running back and forth across the fabric of her shirt until Poppy’s nipple grew erect. His mouth went dry and he fell to the bed with a graceless plop.

“Holy shit,” he whispered. Poppy gave him a wicked smirk, obviously pleased with his change of heart, before trailing her knuckles across Yuwa’s pale cheek, her nails dragging up and down her neck.

“What do you want us to do?” Poppy asked as she gently pulled at the collar of Yuwa’s shirt.

“What? Huh?” Tora asked from deep inside his stupor, his gaze still transfixed on Yuwa’s hand as it kneaded Poppy’s chest.

“Well this is your birthday present,” Poppy answered. “So you’re in charge.” Tora caught Poppy’s eyes and marveled at the sparkle he saw there, at the way his pleasure brought forth her own. But she wasn’t just trying to make him happy; she was enjoying herself, and the realization sent an electric shock straight to Tora’s crotch.

“Kiss?” he breathed, and the two obliged, their bashful smiles vanishing as their lips met. Yuwa reached to cradle Poppy’s face, asserting a quiet dominance by probing Poppy’s mouth, searching for an entrance. Poppy opened with a tiny moan, circling Yuwa’s tongue as the two pushed deeper into each other, both anxious to explore. Tora watched through a fog of arousal, softly groaning when Poppy’s hands dipped to clutch Yuwa’s rear, eliciting a breathless giggle.

“I thought you said you’ve never done this,” Yuwa teased as she left small kisses across Poppy’s neck.

“I haven’t,” Poppy murmured, her eyes fluttering closed. “I just…it just feels good.” Yuwa laughed and turned to Tora.

“What should we do now, sir?” Tora tried to clear his mind when he realized that Yuwa was speaking to him. He had dreamt of some version of this scenario a million times, and yet in the moment, every idea had been swept up in the blood flowing down to his cock.

“Undress each other,” he managed to choke out.

Yuwa grasped the hem of Poppy’s shirt and slowly dragged it upwards, each inch revealing more delicious skin. She tugged the fabric tighter when she reached Poppy’s breasts, letting them catch in the material before bouncing free. Tora rubbed himself through his jeans as Poppy did the same to Yuwa, both women standing topless, their eyes traveling over the other. Yuwa’s chest was as ample as Poppy’s and Tora let out an involuntarily groan when she pressed herself to Poppy, their nipples touching as Yuwa reached for Poppy’s shorts.

“No, wait,” Tora said suddenly, desperately trying to savor the moment. “Yuwa…”

“Yes, sir?”

“Can you, um…” Tora trailed off, embarrassed even in the midst of his horniness. Yuwa circled one of Poppy’s nipples with her finger and his composer broke. “Suck Poppy’s tits.”

Poppy blushed a glorious red as Yuwa dipped her head and drew one pink nipple into her mouth, suckling gently but intently, her eyes cast towards Poppy’s face. She bit the peak and Poppy moaned, the sound aching and sweet. Yuwa pulled away with a tender tug before lazily tracing the areola with her tongue, wetting Poppy’s skin before frantically flickering over the tip. Poppy met Tora’s gaze as Yuwa kissed her way to the other side.

“Do you like this?” she asked coyly. Tora smiled when she cast a hungry look towards his crotch.

“Ya know I do, sweetheart.”

“Do you want me to suck Yuwa’s tits?”

“Fuck yes,” Tora sighed. “Please, baby.”

Poppy gave Yuwa another kiss before gripping her breasts, her expression curious as she played with their weight. She drew a hand over Yuwa’s nipple, fascinated by the way it responded to her touch, before pushing both breasts together. With her eyes on Tora, Poppy sucked both nipples into her mouth, increasing the pressure when Yuwa cried out in pleasure. Poppy’s jaw worked up and down with the suction, a thin line of spit trailing down Yuwa’s stomach. Tora lost sense of everything beyond what was happening before him. He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock free, his hand roaming over the swollen shaft.

“Fuck, Poppy,” he said in a trance. “Can ya eat her pussy that good?” Poppy released Yuwa with a pop.

“If that’s what you want,” she answered as her palm brushed over Yuwa’s stomach. “Daddy.” Tora shivered at the word.

“It is, sweetheart,” he whispered.

Yuwa gave Poppy an encouraging smile and Poppy let her hand drop lower until her fingers grazed the top of Yuwa’s mound. She stopped, her body vibrating with anticipation and nerves, and Yuwa planted a delicate kiss on Poppy’s lips, one that told her to keep going. Poppy turned nearly purple as she found Yuwa’s soft clit, the skin warm and velvety like her own. She rubbed slowly and Yuwa moaned, clutching Poppy’s hand and moving it down to her entrance.

“You’re so wet,” Poppy breathed.

“Because of you,” Yuwa replied. Poppy brought her fingers to her mouth and licked the dewy sweetness clean, giggling when Tora let out a long line of obscenities.

“I wanna taste more.”

Poppy fell to her knees and gripped Yuwa’s legs, burying her face between her thighs. She ran the tip of her tongue up and down her supple seam before landing on her clit, where she began to lick and slurp. Yuwa gasped as Poppy tugged on her labia and covered her pussy in an endless chain of openmouthed kisses. She sealed her mouth over Yuwa’s tender nub and sucked hard, Yuwa thrusting her hips forward to meet the sensations.

“Oh fuck,” Yuwa whined as her eyes closed. “That feels so good, Poppy.” The two women seemed to forget about Tora as Poppy lapped at Yuwa’s cunt, humming in pleasure as she played with herself, her hand frantic between her own legs.

“Use your fingers, Pops,” Tora ordered from somewhere far away. Poppy obeyed without stopping, pushing two digits into Yuwa’s tight heat. She pumped in and out in the same way Tora had done to her a thousand times before, amazed at the way Yuwa clenched around her.

“Don’t stop,” Yuwa begged as she grasped Poppy’s head. “I’m almost there.” Poppy sucked with all her might, her hand a blur as Yuwa’s pussy produced a wet squelch. Poppy hooked her fingers and shook her head as she applied more pressure with her mouth, sending Yuwa upwards into an ecstatic shout.

“Fuck!” Yuwa screamed. “Fuck!” She shuddered and lightened her hold on Poppy’s hair, giving one final cry as Poppy unlatched herself.

“Was that good, Daddy?” Poppy asked as she turned to Tora, her eyes glowing and her chin slick. Tora stared dumbly for a long moment before shaking himself awake.

“C’mere, Poppy.” His voice was husky and low. “Right now.”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took two months for Tora to get some for his birthday! My bad. Good thing he's patient. 
> 
> Also, I just had to share this amazing drawing that my girl Darleen did for Chapter One. It's at the end of this chapter because it is obviously very NSFW. Go follow her on Instagram @darlaamami!

**Two**

Tora no longer knew words; Poppy was his native tongue, and the language of her body left him in a trance, his eyes dazed as he watched her crawl along the floor. He pulled her to him, their mouths hot and wanting as he tasted the salty musk of Yuwa’s cunt lingering on Poppy’s lips. His fingers found her clit and lazily swirled.

“This pussy,” he breathed against Poppy’s ear as his pace quickened. “This aching…dripping…pussy. It’s mine. Ya understand?” She bit her lip and nodded, her face a mixture of lust and pride.

“So you like your present?” she whispered, her breath hitching as Tora hit a perfect spot. His gaze darted to his crotch.

“Don’t tell me you’re finished,” he teased, his other hand rolling over the head of his cock. That wicked glint flashed in Poppy’s eyes again and she smirked before dipping her mouth to lick the moisture from his tip. Tora’s head lolled like a man drunk and dumb, both arms falling back to barely support him on the mattress.

“We’re not finished until I’ve had all of you,” Poppy said, her breath cool against his fiery skin. He clutched the sheets, his eyes fluttering closed as Poppy’s tongue languidly circled his shaft, tracing each throbbing vein.

“Fuck, Poppy,” he murmured. “I’m all yours.”

She giggled and swallowed him quickly, hungrily, Tora shuddering at how sweet and wet she felt around him. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked, her head bobbing up and down and sending him into another primal haze, one that traveled from the base of his spine up to his fuzzy brain. There was nothing in the world but the two of them; nothing in the world until Tora heard Poppy gasp. He lifted his heavy head to find Poppy breathless, panting against his cock as Yuwa crouched behind her, her mouth working feverishly between the sweet mounds of Poppy’s ass. Both women turned their eyes up to Tora and his balls tightened at the sight.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he managed to choke out. “Good girls.”

He watched as Poppy devoured his cock, propelled into sloppy abandon by her own arousal, by the way Yuwa lapped at her. He felt every hum, every vibration of pleasure, his jaw clenching tight when Poppy gagged in surprise. Yuwa had entered Poppy with her fingers and was now ramming into her at an alarming rate, Poppy’s tits swaying with each powerful thrust.

“Oh god,” Poppy whined as she pulled Tora from her mouth, leaving behind a glistening trail of spit. “ _Oh fuck_.”

“Ya like that?” Tora growled, cradling Poppy’s flushed face. “Ya like her fuckin’ your tight little cunt?”

“ _Yes, Daddy_ ,” Poppy breathed. She blindly found Tora’s thumb and sucked it into her mouth. He had never seen her so wild and so insistent, and his cock threatened to explode all over her tiny hand.

“Be a good girl and come for me, sweetheart.”

Poppy nodded vigorously and began pounding her body backwards, her knees spreading wider as she fucked Yuwa’s hand. Yuwa wore her own devilish smile, spanking Poppy’s cheeks into a petal pink before reaching beneath her to frantically rub her clit, timing her movements with her thrusting fingers. Poppy’s moans became desperate howls and then nothing at all, her mouth opening in soundless shouts that built and built until she had climbed too high, as high as she could go. Her face cracked and her voice returned in a scream, Tora catching her as she shuddered and collapsed into him.

“Good girl,” he whispered, dragging hair from her sweaty face. “You’re such a good girl.”

The moment was sweet but quick as Poppy pushed away again, reaching one arm behind her to draw Yuwa forward. Tora made a mental note to let Poppy have all the girlfriends she wanted; anything to keep that look of passion and joy on her face.

“Let us take care of you,” Poppy purred. Tora’s heart stilled at the word _us_. 

“Poppy,” he started, not knowing what he was going to say. She stopped him with a pleading hand on his thigh.

“Please,” she said. “It’s OK. I want Yuwa to be a part of this.”

“If…if ya swear it’s OK,” he answered, his resolve already threatening to snap as Yuwa brushed her firm nipples against Poppy’s.

“I swear.” Poppy dove towards Yuwa’s mouth, their kisses passionate as they pushed to taste one another, their tongues wrestling for dominance. Poppy’s hand began to stroke Tora’s cock again, his eyes rolling back in his head as Yuwa lightly grasped his balls. He knew he should speak, knew he should do something, but he could only watch in awe, panting with need.

The two girls moved closer, their chests hovering over his rigid member. They smashed their breasts together and Tora’s cock disappeared between them, smothered in sweat and skin and the delicious roll of nipples as they moved up and down, Poppy’s tongue darting out to lick his tip whenever it emerged from between the sweet flesh. He felt helpless and powerful all at once, like a man on the brink of an exquisite death. He cursed when Poppy pulled her tits away, Yuwa following her lead, nearly demanding that they come back together. The order died in his throat as Poppy wrapped her lips around one side of his engorged head and Yuwa did the same to the other. They kissed wildly, his cock between their mouths, their hands and tongues consuming him like flames.

“Jesus Christ,” Tora heard himself murmur. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ.”

Yuwa worked her way down his shaft until she was sucking gently on his sac, her teeth nibbling. Poppy took control of his cock again, bringing him deep inside her mouth, and Tora’s hips began to buck, his body close to unraveling. He gripped Poppy’s hair and held her head still, shallowly thrusting into her with primal animal grunts.

“Look at me,” he said through his teeth. “Look at me when I fuck your mouth.” Poppy’s eyes met his, a collision of chocolate and honey, and the tingle in his spine grew to a boil.

“Fuck,” he gasped as he pulled Poppy’s head free. “Give me your tits. _Now_.”

Tora stumbled to his feet and savagely jerked his cock, Yuwa pulling away to watch as he came with a roar, decorating Poppy’s chest in thick, milky ribbons. As he drained the last of himself, Yuwa crawled to Poppy and swirled her tongue around one cum-covered nipple before swallowing and moving towards the other. Tora crumbled back to the bed, his eyes distant and sparkling.

“Happy birthday,” Poppy sang sweetly as she hugged Yuwa to her, some of Tora’s cum transferring to the other girl’s skin. He blinked dumbly before rasping out a reply.

“God I fuckin’ love you.”

**Yuwa & Poppy**

****


End file.
